Homecoming
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Missing scene for Threads. Daniel centric


**Homecoming**

Summary: Missing scene from "Threads"

**Previously on Stargate SG-1:**

_Daniel watched Oma with horrified fascination as she approached Anubis, her powers fully activated._

"_You can't kill me either!" Anubis taunted._

"_I can fight you."_

_"You can't win."_

_"It won'tmatter. You won't be able to do anything but fight me back."_

"_Oh no." Anubis said, paling. "No! No! No!"_

_Daniel stood in the middle of the diner as their glowing forms ascended into another plane on which their battle would take place._

_By now, the Others were watching expressionless as they looked heavenward._

_Daniel looked around, for the first time wondering where he would go from there._

**And now, the conclusion:**

The woman who had sat at the bar, eating pancakes and reading a book, stepped down from her seat. In that instant, she became a glowing being. "Daniel Jackson. You have done your part."

Daniel squinted in her direction. "Excuse me? I have done my part?"

"Yes, Daniel. You were brought here to teach Oma Desala."

She transformed into another form. Her dark hair, full red lips, and big brown eyes filled Daniel with a sense of awe. "Sha're?"

She smiled. "Yes, husband, I am here."

He walked toward her and moved to place his arms around her, but he was unable to. She merely phased out of his embrace. "Sha're, that's not fair."

He could see the tears in her tear ducts. "Oma reached me when I sent the boy to Kheb. She taught me all that I needed to know to suppress the demon in me. That is how I was able to speak with you."

"I never got to thank you."

She smiled, sadly. "You never had to. I knew that you would leave your place with SG-1. You would begin to distance yourself from those you have come to depend on. I could not let you do that. You needed them. And you had to find the boy."

"I found him."

"I know."

"But Oma already had him."

"I knew that having the boy in your custody would make you unable to fight against the goa'uld. I told Oma of the boy. I also asked her to teach him as she had taught me."

"But you didn't."

She bit her lip. "I had much to learn before I could properly assist either of you. And I have been forced to walk a tighter line than even Oma. However, I sent Skaara to the Tollans. I helped you when you tried to save Abydos."

"You knew I was ascended?"

She nodded.

"And you didn't come to see me?"

She hung her head in shame. "Daniel, I could not. The Others were afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"That I would become like Anubis. That perhaps that the demon within me was simply biding its time before it would try to overrun the universe."

"How could they think that?"

"It has happened before." She said, rather pointedly. "In truth, it was I who asked Oma to help the Abydonians ascend."

"Who helped Skaara?"

"I had to act quickly. However, I did not want him to tell your friends that it was I who had freed him."

"Why not?"

"Because they would believe that you were lost to them."

"What?"

"My Daniel, would you not have chosen not to continue your path in your plane of existence if you had known that I had already joined the path of enlightenment?"

He was silent.

"They were hard on Oma to be hard on you because of me."

"What?"

"They were afraid that you, like I, might ruin that which they were trying to accomplish."

"What is that?"

She smiled. "You will understand in time. However, I can tell you this. It is something more wonderful that even you can imagine."

"I want to understand. Tell me, and I will."

"It is not simply knowledge to be gained, but experience to be had." She said, lovingly. "Now, you have a choice. You can come with me, understanding that we may never see each other again. Or…you can return to Earth."

"Why wouldn't I see you?"

"I have missions and duties to perform."

"Of course you do." He said, realization dawning upon him.

"Great and wonderful things lie in store for you among the people of the Tau'ri."

"Like what?"

"You will discover them for yourself."

"I should go back."

"We cannot make the decision for you. But don't worry. Anubis will not return." Oma said, reappearing before them.

"Oma. I thought you'd be…busy longer."

She smiled. "So did I. But the Others decided that I had learned my lesson."

"They stepped in?"

Oma nodded.

"Great and wonderful things, huh?"

Sha're nodded.

"Am I going to get left naked on a planet I've never been to before with no memory again?"

Sha're and Oma looked at one another, amused smiles on their faces. "Not exactly." Oma said, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Not exactly? What's that supposed to mean? No to the naked, the planet, or the memory?"

"Do you wish to return then, my love?"

Daniel looked at her once again. He still loved her. A part of him always would. But seeing her as an ascended being gave him confidence that all had not been lost for her. "Yeah. But…I'd rather not…"

He disappeared in a flash of light.

"You made sure he was naked, right?" Oma asked.

"Yes. In the office of the one called O'Neill."

Both women laughed to hide their grief, but in their hearts, they both knew that Daniel would be just fine. He was walking the path that he had chosen.


End file.
